


The Outsiders

by Smix



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BLACKPINK AU, BTS AU, Brotherhood, Daesung dies, Daesung is a Soc, Gen, J-Hope is in love with Jimin; unestablished, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jimin is abused, Jimin kills Daesung, Jisoo is a Soc, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jungkook is savage AF, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon| RM & Kim Seokjin| Jin are siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin |Jin and Park Jimin are best friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lisa is a Soc, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, Rumble - Freeform, Sweet Park Jimin, Taeyang is a Soc, This Is STUPID, big bang au, the outsiders au, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smix/pseuds/Smix
Summary: This is an adaptation of the novel "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton. I hope you all enjoy!!!!!Starring:Kim Taehyung| V as Ponyboy CurtisKim Seokjin| Jin as Sodapop CurtisKim Namjoon| RM as Darrel CurtisPark Jimin as Johnny CadeJung Hoseok| J-Hope as Dallas WinstonJeon Jungkook as Two-Bit MathewsMin Yoongi| Suga as Steve RandleChoi Seunghyun| T.O.P. as Tim ShepardKim Jisoo as Cherry ValanceLisa Monoban as MarciaDong Youngbae| Taeyang as Randy AndersonKang Daesung as Bob Sheldon





	1. Character Starter Packs

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't even realize I made all three Kims brothers..... haha! Well, I hope you enjoy this adaptation!
> 
> Lost of Love,
> 
> Smix

Taehyung: (Ponyboy)

Hair-

Clothes-

  

 

Seokjin:  (Sodapop)

Hair-

Clothes-

  

 

 

 

Namjoon: (Darry)

hair-

 

Clothes-

   

 

 

Jimin:  (Johnny)

hair-

Clothes-

   

 

 

Hoseok: (Dally)

Hair-

 

Clothes-

   

 

 

Yoongi:  (Steve)

hair-

 

Clothes-

    

 

 

Jungkook: (Two-Bit)

hair-

 

Clothes-

   

 

 

Jisoo: (Cherry)

hair-

 

Clothes-

  

 

Lisa: (Marcia)

Hair-

Clothes-

   

 

Seunghyun: (Tim)

Hair-

Clothes-

   

 

Youngbae: (Randy)

hair-

Clothes-

   

 

Daesung: (Bob)

hair-

 

Clothes-

   

 


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

Taehyung and Jimin walk up to the drugstore, where Hoseok was leaning against the streetlight, waiting for them. They exchange glances, before Hoseok speaks up.

 

-"It's not dark yet."

 

-"What ya wanna do?"

Taehyung asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

-"Nothin' legal, man. C'mon, let's go."

 

The three boys walk through town, passing greasers along the way. They walk to a bar, where a fight has just broken out. Hoseok picks up a windshield wiper torn off of the car in the fight. They urge them to keep going, but then they hear the familiar sound of police sirens nearing. They run off before they are spotted. They walk up to the gas station, where Yoongi and Seokjin are working.

-"Hey, Seokjin! Yoongi!"

Taehyung says as they walk up to the boys.

 

-"Hey, Yoonz, you want a wiper?"

Hoseok says, then slaps his butt with it.

 

-"Hey! Gimme that!!!"

Yoongi says, trying to take the wiper away from Hoseok.

 

-"Do you have any money?"

Taehyung asks his brother.

 

-"Nah, man. Sorry."

 

Taehyung sighs. How the hell are they going to get concessions?!

 

-"I've got money."

Yoongi says, successfully stealing the windshield wiper away.

 

-"Give them the cash, Yoongi."

Seokjin says. Yoongi groans, handing them a few coins.

 

Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin run off, slowing down when they see three kids playing cards.

-"Hey, did I say you can play on my ground, huh?"

Hoseok asks, pissed.

 

-"No..."

The blonde kid says.

 

-"Gimme those cards."

 

The three boys pick up their cards and hand them to Hoseok.

 

-"You guys ever played '52 Pick-up'?"  


 

-"Yeah-"

 

-"What?"

 

They look at him, fear and confusion in their eyes. Hoseok throws the cards into the air.

 

-"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

he screams, the children running away. The three boys chase the little kids all the way to the movie theater.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin meet Jisoo and Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was busy finishing "The Missing", as well as writing my ideas!
> 
> Pinterest: Smix AO3  
> Genius: SMIX_AO3  
> Soundcloud: Smix's Remixes

Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin slide under the fence at the drive-in movie theater, where a beach movie was playing. Taehyung watched as a woman in the movie jumped into the ocean, followed by two more men.

 

-"C'mon!"

Hoseok says, leading the way to the seats. The boys sit down and watch the movie. Two girls, around the age of 17, sit down in front of them. The one with brown-black hair says:

-"Are you sure you want to stay?"

 

The other, whose hair was as red as a cherry says:

-"I came here to see a movie, and I'm going to see a movie!"

 

The brown haired one nods. Hoseok looks at Taehyung, smiling.

-"Some cute red-head."

He says, then leans down by her ear.

-"Are you a real red-head?"

 

The cherry headed girl shrugs him off.

 

-"Are you real?"

Hoseok asks. He props his feet on her chair.

 

-"Get your feet down and shut your trap."

The red head says, continuing to watch the movie. Hoseok does just that, but leans by her again.

-"Can I interest you in a Coca-Cola, or 7UP-"

 

-"GET LOST HOOD!!!"

She screams.

 

Hoseok leans back again.

-"Okay, fine I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."

And with that, Hoseok gets up and leaves.

 

The brown haired girl sighs. The red head turn around sharply.

-"You gonna start too?!"

 

Taehyung looks at her, as does Jimin.

-"No."

Taehyung says.

 

She smiles.

-"You don't look the type. What's your name?"

 

-"Taehyung, and this is Jimin."

 

-"I like those names. This is Lisa, and I'm Jisoo-"

 

-"Yeah, I know. We go to the same school. You are a cheerleader."

 

-"Yeah! How old are you? You don't look old enough to be going to high school..."

 

-"I'm baby faced."

 

Jisoo nods.

 

-"How come we don't see Seokjin at school anymore? Has he been working full time since your parents died?"

Lisa asks innocently.

 

-"He's a drop out."

 

-"Oh..."

 

-"What are sweet boys like you doing hanging around that trash?"

Jisoo asks. Taehyung gets offended.

 

-"Hoseok's my friend, I'm a greaser too. We're all friends."

 

_"Sorry, I didn't know!"

Jisoo states.

 

_"Why don't you two sit down here with us, so you can protect us?"

Lisa says cutely.

 

Jimin and Taehyung exchange looks.

-"May as well..."

 

Taehyung and Jimin move next to the two females. Hoseok returns with two cups, smoking a cigarette.

 

-"Here, I thought this might cool you off."

He says, sitting down and handing her the coke. Jisoo looks at it, pick it up, and tosses the liquid on Hoseok's face.

-"I hope this'll cool you off, too, Grease. Why don't you learn to talk and act decent, then maybe I'll cool off, too!"

 

Hoseok smiles.

-"Oohh... Fiery, just how I like them!"

Hoseok moves closer to her. Jisoo pushes him away, only to have Hoseok return to where he was.

 

-"Leave her alone, Hoseok!"

Jimin says, his voice quivering a little.

 

-"What? What'd you say?!"

Hoseok says, letting Jisoo go.

-"What'd you say to me, you little shit?!"

 

-"Come on..."

Jimin says quieter. Hoseok glares, but leaves anyway. Jimin sits back down, unaware of the stranger creeping up behind him...

 

(CHAPTER END)


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the drive-in.

-"Thanks, Jimin. I didn't think he was going to leave us alone."

Lisa comments.

 

-"He had me nervous."

Jisoo adds.

 

-"Sure didn't show it. Ain't nobody talk to Jung Hoseok that way."

Jimin says, fixing his jacket sleeve.

 

-'Well, from what I've seen, you did."

Jisoo replies.

 

A young boy with dirty blond hair creeps up behind Jimin and grabs his shoulders, yelling to scare him. Jimin screams loudly, doubling over on himself, shaking. The boy laughs.

 

-"Calm down, Jiminie. It's just me!"

He says.

 

-"Cool it, Jungkook."

Taehyung says, smiling. Jimin sighs.

 

-"Say, why are you lovely ladies hanging around these greasers?"

Jungkook asks.

 

-"Oh, Hoseok was bothering them, so they asked us to sit up with them and protect them."

Jimin replies.

 

-"Where is 'ol Hobi, anyway?"

Jungkook asks.

 

Seunghyun walks up to the boys, obviously over hearing.

-"Yeah, where is 'ol Hobi?"

 

Taehyung looks at Seunghyun, then away again.

-"He's not here, Seunghyun."

 

-"Hey, I know he lashed my tires!"

 

-"Really, he's not here. Have you guys seen Hoseok?"

 

-"No, No I haven't"

Lisa and Jisoo say, not tearing their eyes from the movie.

 

-"Yeah, well, I'll be lookin' for him..."

Seunghyun says, before leaving.

 

Taehyung sighs.

 

-"Hey, Taehyung, you want to come with me and go get some cokes and popcorn?"

Jisoo asks, immediately jumping up.

 

-"Sure. You guys want some?"

Taehyung agrees.

 

-"I do!"

Lisa says.

 

-"Me too. Get Jimin some, too, I'm buying."

Jungkook says, getting out some money. He hands it to Taehyung, sitting down next to Jimin. Jisoo and Taehyung walk into the concession area.

 

-"Hey, the friend of yours, the blondie, he okay?"

Jisoo asks, grabbing a bag of popcorn.

 

-"Jungkook? Yeah, he ain't dangerous like Hoseok, if that's what you are asking. He's okay."

 

-"He sure scared Jimin a lot!"

 

-"Jimin's a nervous wreck anyway. His parents fight non-stop, and some Socs beat him up a couple week ago."

Taehyung replies, grabbing popcorn as well.

 

-"Is that how he got his scar?"

Jisoo points to her left cheek, where Jimin's scar lays on his face.

 

-"Yeah. One guy had a couple of rings."

 

Jisoo becomes a little uneasy, like she knew something and couldn't let it out.

-"Oh... Not all of us are like that."

 

-"Sure you aren't."

Taehyung says.

 

-"That's just like saying all you Greasers are like Jung Hoseok. You think we have it good. The Southside Soc. Well, I hate to break it to you, taehyung, but things are rough all over."

 

-'Yeah, I know..."

 

Jisoo gives him a sad look.

 

-"C'mon. We take any longer and Jungkook'll think we've walked to Mexico!"

Taehyung says, smiling and carrying sodas and popcorn for his friends, as well as him. Jisoo giggles, leading the way back to the seats, where Jungkook, Lisa, and Jimin are currently sitting.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	5. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cannot stop listening to RM's new single "Always"!!!! LISTEN TO IT OR I'LL COME AND TORTURE YOU WITH IT!!!! Jk, but I would if I could, it's too good of a song!!! :D
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

Lisa, Jisoo, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin walk down the street towards home.

 

-"So, tell me about Namjoon. I feel like I know Seokjin just from how much you talk about him. Is Namjoon wild like Seokjin, or dreamy like you?"  
Jisoo asks.

 

Taehyung's expression hardens.  
-"He ain't like Jin, and he sure ain't like me. He can't stand me! I'm sure he wishes he could put me into a boy's home, but Jin won't let 'em."

 

-"What are you talking about, Taehyung?"  
Jungkook asks, stopping in his tracks.

 

-"Yeah, it seems like y'all get along just fine."  
Jimin states.

 

-" You can shut your trap, Park Jimin, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them."

 

Jimin eyes widen as hurt flows through them. 

-"What the hell, Taehyung!"  
Jungkook yells.

 

Taehyung realizes what he had just said, and feels guilty.  
-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

 

-"It's okay, Tae. It's true."  
Jimin replies.

 

-"Oh-No.... Lisa!!!!"  
Jisoo yells.

 

Everyone turns her way, seeing a blue mustang pulling up behind them.

 

Two guys get out of the car. Jisoo crosses her arms.

-"Jisoo, Lisa, what the hell is going on?! Just because we got a little drunk-"

 

-"' **A little** _'?!_ You call reeling and passing out on the streets a little?! Daesung, I told, I'm  _ **never**  _going out with you when you're drinking and I MEAN IT!!!!!"  
Jisoo yells.

 

-"But that doesn't mean you go roam the streets with  _ **these**_ bums!"  
A blonde boy says.

 

-"Who you callin' bums, pal?!"  
Jungkook yells.

 

-"Oh, you lookin' for a fight?!"  
The blondie yells.

 

-"Randy!!"  
Lisa yells.

 

-"Yeah, I am looking for a fight! C'mon, right now!!!"  
Jungkook keeps yelling, holding out a knife.

 

-"ALL RIGHT!! We'll go with you, just, wait a minute!"  
Jisoo yells.

 

-"Why?!  We aren't afraid of these  _ **bastards**_!!!"  
Jungkook protests.

 

-"I hate fights, all right?! I hate'em!!"  
Jisoo says, pulling Taehyung alone. Daesung smirks.

 

-"I'm sorry, Taehyung... We need to go with them. If I see you at school and don't say 'hi', please don't take it personal."

 

-"Yeah, I know."  
Taehyung says, knowing her situation.

 

-"No, really. You're a nice boy and everything!"

 

-"Just go..."

 

Jisoo frowns, but ends up going with them, as well as Lisa.

 

~

 

Jungkook puts something in his mouth, then spits it out.

-"What was that?"  
Taehyung asks as they are right in front of Jimin's house.

 

-"Lisa's number. I must've been out of my mind to ask her for it. Cutie like her would never go out with trash like us!!"  
Jungkook says, jogging home. Jimin stares at his house, seeing the silhouettes of his parents bickering, their yells carrying out to where JImin and Taehyung are currently standing.

-"Ma, I hate it when my folks are fighting. Lets' go to the lot!"

 

Taehyung agrees, and soon Jimin and Taehyung are starting a fire in the abandoned parking lot.

 

-"Don't take it personal, TaeTae. It'll just hurt her reputation, that's all."  
Jimin explains about the situation with Taehyung and Jimin.

 

-"Yeah, I know..."  
Taehyung replies, crawling over to Jimin, laying on a patch of grass. Jimin lays on Taehyung's chest, curling up. Taehyung can hea Jimin's parents fighting, even though they are well out of sight of his house. Jimin's chest heaves, suddenly sitting up.

 

-"I can't take much more of this, Taehyung. I-I'll kill myself or somethin'..."  
Jimin says, gripping his hair. 

 

Taehyung sits up, rubbing his best friend's back.  
-"Don't say things like that, Jimin. You can't kill yourself..."

 

-"Well, I gotta do something!"  
Jimin yells, Taehyung pulling him into a hug, laying back down. Jimin's head rests on Taehyung's chest, hearing his heart beat.  
-"There must be some place out there, with no Greasers or Socs... with just plain, ordinary people...."

 

-"It's like that out in the country... away from all the big towns..."  
Taehyung says, barely awake. Taehyung falls asleep, as well as Jimin....

 

 

~

 

-"TaeTae!!! Wake up!!"  
Jimin yells, shaking Taehyung awake.

 

-"Wh-What time is it?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"I dunno. I feel asleep, too."

 

Taehyung stands up, Jimin taking his original place.

 

-"You go on home, Taehyung. I'm gonna stay out all night here. Like anyone'll care anyway."

 

-"All right, but if you get cold, come over to my house."

 

Jimin nods in response.

-"Shoot, what'll Namjoon say?!"  
Taehyung says aloud, running home. He hopes everyone is asleep. I guess luck isn't on his side tonight, as Seokjin and Namjoon were both awake. Taehyung sighs, opening the door. Namjoon hangs up the phone, quickly getting up.

-"Where the hell you been?! You know what time it is?!"  
Namjoon yells. When Taehyung is silent, Namjoon speaks up again.  
-"Well, it's 2 O'clock in the mornin', kiddo."

 

Taehyung grabs a shirt from the closet.  
-"I was with Jimin, and I fell asleep in the lot. I didn't mean to."

 

-'Hey! Listen to me! I can't even call the cops, 'cuz you two would be thrown in a boy's home so fats, it'll make 'yur head spin!"  
Namjoon scolds.

 

-"I said I didn't mean to!"  
Taehyung yells back.

 

-"' _I didn't mean to, I forgot'_ ; that's all I ever hear form you!!!!"  
Namjoon yells, angry.

 

-"Hey, lay off, Nam-"  
Seokjin begins, before being cut off by Namjoon.

 

-"I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him all the time!!!"

 

-"Don't you yell at him!!"  
Taehyung yells. Namjoon turns his attention to Taehyung. He lands a loud smack onto Taehyung's cheek. Taehyung's cheek swells a tiny bit and turns a red purple. Taehyung holds his cheek, running out of the house into the darkness of night, letting his tears spill.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	6. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! I will try to be posting to this the most over this week because I have an exciting new fic coming out featuring BTS, BLACKPINK, Exid, and the new band ONEUS!!! :D
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Smix

Taehyung collapses onto Jimin, successfully waking him up.

 

-"C'mon, Jiminie, we're running away!!!"  
Taehyung says, pulling up. Jimin and Taehyung run towards the playground.

 

-"Whoa, what happened, TaeTae?"  
Jimin asks.

 

-"You got a cigarette, Jimin? I'm scared, man..."

 

-"Well, don't be!"  
Jimin pulls out a cigarette, handing it to Taehyung.  
-"You're scarin' me! What happened?"

 

-"Namjoon hit me! I swear, we used to get along just fine until Mom and Dad died, now he can't stand me!!!"  
Taehyung lights his cigarette.

 

-"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me. Least he knows I'm there."

 

-"L-Let's walk to the jungle gym and back. Maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go back home."

 

-"All right, Taehyung."

 

Taehyung and Jimin walk a few feet to the jungle gym, climbing on top of it. They sit there, smoking and talking, until a blue mustang drives up.

 

-"Uh-oh, looks like we got company. This is our territory."  
Taehyung says, turning his attention to the car. They park and Daesung and Youngbae get out, as well as three others.

 

-"It's that guy with the rings, man!"  
Jimin says fearfully.  
-"Should we split?"

 

-"Stay cool!"

 

-"Well, looky what we got here!"  
Daesung says, slurring his words.

 

-"They're drunk..."  
Taehyung whispers to Jimin.

 

-"Are these the Greasers who... try to pick up on our women?!"  
Daesung continues to rant.

 

-"Yo, you out of your territory. You-You all better watch it-"  
Jimin begins, being cut off by Youngbae.

 

-"No,  _ **you**_ listen, pal."

 

Jimin and Taehyung slowly get down, Taehyung discarding of his cigarette.

 

-"You know what Greasers are?"  
One guys taunts.  
-"White trash with long, greasy hair..."  
He tosses some beer onto Taehyung.

 

-"You know what a Soc is?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"What?"  
Youngbae asks angrily.

 

-"White trash with mustangs and madras!"  
Taehyung spits at the drunken Socs, Jimin and Taehyung running away immediately afterward. The Socs chase them, soon catching up to them. A Blondie throws Jimin down, while the other four grab Taehyung, forcing him under the water of the park fountain. They repeatedly try to drown him, plummeting his head under water, barely giving Taehyung enough time to breathe. As soon as everything began, Taehyung finds himself passed out. 

 

He opens his eyes slowly, choking on some water still in his throat. He looks at Jimin, who's clutching a bloody knife, shaking unbelievably fast.

 

-"I-I killed him. I killed that boy..."  
Jimin looks at Taehyung and whispers,  
-"I killed him..."

 

Taehyung shifts his vision to a dead Daesung, sprawled out on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth and body.

 

Taehyung scrunches his face.  
-"Jimin, I think I'm gonna be sick!!"

 

-"G-Go ahead, man. I... I ain't gonna look at 'chu."

 

Taehyung get sup quickly, running over to the merry-go-round. He gags and spits up little bit, but nothing really comes out like he thought it would.

 

-"TaeTae, you okay, man?"  
Jimin asks, getting up and walking to him.

 

Taehyung sits on the ride.  
-"You really did kill him, huh, Jiminie?"

 

Jimin kneels down, digging a hole with the knife, cleaning it off.  
-"Yeah, well... I had to. They were drowning you, they might've killed you!!"

 

-"Where are the others?"  
Taehyung shivers.

 

Jimin looks up.  
-"Huh? They-They all ran. They all ran after I stabbed him..."  
Jimin lets out a breath.

 

-"What do we do?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"I dunno, man..."

 

After chatting for a little bit, they make up their minds, heading over to a party where Hoseok is supposedly at. They knock on the door, Taehyung tryinghis best not to cry. A man answers.

 

-"What'taya want?"  
He asks, smelling heavily of cigarettes and alcohol.

 

-"We need to talk to Hoseok."  
Jimin answers, since Taehyung can't speak, for he is too shook.

 

-"He's busy."

 

-"Tell him it's Taehyung and Jimin, man, he'll come! COME ON!!!"

 

The man sighs, closing the door. Jimin and Taehyung move and look through the window, making sure he's getting Hoseok. The man pushes a shirtless Hoseok out of a room. Taehyung and Jimin return to the door.

 

-"What's poppin' guys?"  
Hoseok asks.

 

Taehyung barely squeaks out.  
-"Jimin killed a Soc!"

 

(CHAPTER END)


	7. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok helps Taehyung and Jimin escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have this finished by the end of the day, if not, then the end of the week. I'm trying my best to finish it asap! :D I hope you enjoy!!! I personally love how Dally is practically in love with Johnny, it makes me soft! >.<
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Smix

-"Jimin killed a Soc!"  
Taehyung barely squeaks out.

 

-"All right, good for you. Now get outta here!"  
Hoseok tries to shoo them away, but Jimin stays put.

 

-"We figured if anyone can get us out, it'd be you, Hobi!"  
Jimin fights.

 

Hoseok sighs.  
-"All right, I'll help you. Man, New York was the only place I thought I'd end up in a murder wrap..."

 

Hoseok brings Jimin and Taehyung inside the house and upstairs into a room.

 

-"Why you wet, Tae? Take off your sweat shirt, jeez!"  
Hoseok says, tossing him a towel. Taehyung takes his shirt, wrapping up inside the towel.

 

-"Here-"  
Hoseok gives Taehyung a shirt.  
-"It's Donghyun's, so it'll be a bit big, but it's dry. Look, I'm not the one itching to tell your brothers about this-"

 

-"Then don't tell them!"  
Taehyung yells after putting the shirt on. Hoseok gives Jimin a pistol and money.

 

-"Okay, there's fifty bucks. Should last you until the end of the week. Take the next train to Jinhae. It's a freight. As soon as you get there, buy food and supplies. There's this abandoned church at the top of a hill. You'll see it. As soon as you see it, go there. Then don't so much as stick your heads out of that church. I'll be up as soon as I think the coast is clear."  
Hoseok explains.

 

-"Thanks, Hoseok..."  
Taehyung says.

 

-"Don't get sappy on me. C'mon."  
Hoseok says, leading them out of the house.

 

~

 

Taehyung and Jimin hop off the train into a valley of weeds and flowers. They walk down the grassland until they find a road. They continue to the church, immediately going in and finding a place to rest.

 

-"Jimin?"  
Taehyung asks, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground.

 

-"Hmm...?"

 

-"You okay?"

 

Jimin doesn't answer. Taehyung looks at him. He's fallen asleep.

 

-"Man, this ground sure is hard..."  
Taehyung says, before finding the right place and falling asleep.

 

~

 

Taehyung wakes up the next morning alone. He looks around, discovering a note written in the dirt floor.

 

_Went into town for supplies. Be back soon._

_-Jimin_

 

Taehyung wanders the church, looking for something to do while Jimin's away. He hears someone walk in, the familiar sound of Jimin's breath fills Taehyung ears as he hurries to his friend.

 

-"Hey, uh, I got some stuff."  
Jimin says, placing a large box on the counter of an old kitchen island.

 

-"I got cigarettes, uh, playing cards, peanut butter, and a week's supply of baloney here."

 

Jimin sets a book down on the counter. Taehyung picks it up.  
-" _Gone With the Wind?_ Jimin, how did you know I always wanted  _Gone With the Wind?"_

 

-"I remember you sayin' something about it once. Maybe you can read is aloud, to help kill time or somethin'."

 

Taehyung looks into the box, pulling out a bottle.  
-"Peroxide?"  
Taehyung looks at Jimin.  
-"We're not-"

 

-"We gotta cut our hair, TaeTae. You're gonna bleach 'yers. They got descriptions of us in the papers, we can't fit 'em!"  
Jimin says.

 

-"No way! You ain't touchin' my hair."

 

-"It'll grow back, Tae, it's not that it won't Besides, you know the first thing a judge makes you do is get a hair cut."

 

-"I dunno why..."

 

-"Me neither. I guess it's a way to try and break us."

 

-"Okay, fine..."

 

Jimin smiles, taking out his switchblade. He goes behind Taehyung, grabbing a large lock of hair. He slowly cuts pieces of it off.

 

 

-"Ow!"

 

-"Sorry, Taehyung."

 

After about ten minutes of cutting and yelling, Jimin finishes.

 

-"Can I see now?"

 

-"No, Taehyung, we gotta bleach it first."

 

-"Then bleach it, quit cuttin'!"

 

Jimin rubs the peroxide on Taehyung's head. They let it dry, Taehyung's hair lightening by the second.

 

-"Hey, Tae!"  
Jimin yells, walking outside the church.  
-"This oughta do it."

 

Jimin holds out a mirror. Taehyung looks at his new do.

 

 

 

-"Tuff enough, huh?"  
Taehyung says rather sadly.

 

Jimin holds out his knife to Taehyung.  
-"My turn..."

 

Taehyung smiles, taking the knife.  
-"My pleasure."

 

-"Yeah, Yeah. Go easy on me..."

 

~

 

Taehyung and Jimin look at themselves in the pond out back.

 

-"Well, guess we're disguised..."  
Jimin says.

 

Taehyung looks at Jimin, scowling.

 

-"Shoot, man, it's just hair!"

 

-"Shoot nothin'!"  
Taehyung yells.  
-"It's like being in a Halloween costume you can't get out of and I hate it!"

 

-"We can't fit the disguises, TaeTae."

 

-"I know..."

 

Taehyung throws a log into the pond, making waves. They're in for a bumpy ride.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok visits the boys. There is a fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! :D I'm really close to finishing, so brace yourselves!!!! 0.0

Taehyung and Jimin are asleep, unaware that Hoseok has found his way in.

 

-"Hey, Blondie!"  
Hoseok says, shaking Taehyung awake. Jimin awakens, as well.

 

-'Hey, Hobi!"  
Taehyung says, sitting up.  
-"How're Namjoon and Seokjin?"

 

-"Are the cops after us?"  
Jimin asks.

 

-"Whoa, one at a time. I've got a letter for a  _Kim Taehyung_."

Hoseok hands Taehyung the letter.

-"Who's it from?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"The President of South Korea."  
Hoseok teases.

 

-"Very funny, dude..."

 

-"I'm serious. It's from your brother, Seokjin."

 

Taehyung opens the letter.

 

_Taehyungie,_

_Guess you got yourself in quite a mess, huh? Namjoon's awfully sorry he hit you; you know he didn't mean it. Hoseok got hauled into the prison and it scared us something awful. I wish you'd come home. Say hi to Jiminie for us._

_Kim Seokjin_

 

-"How you been holding up, Hoseok?"  
Jimin asks.

 

-"How come you got hauled in?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"Those guys at the station know me by now. They figured I knew where you went, and I kinda let slip out that you guys were, get this, you guys were goin' to Texas. Texas, dude!"  
Hoseok cackles.  
-"Anyway, you guys hungry? I'm starving."

 

-"Yeah, let's get outta here."

 

Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok get into the car, driving down into town to the Dairy Queen. Hoseok orders food, paying and getting it. They park in the parking lot, Hoseok handing everyone their sandwiches and cokes. They eat in silence for a bit.

 

-"Oh, guess what? We got ourselves a spy."  
Hoseok finally says.

 

-"Who is it?"  
Taehyung asks.

 

-"Remember  that red head? At the drive-in? Jisoo somehtin'."

 

-"Kim Jisoo!"  
Taehyung says.

 

-"Jisoo the Soc, yeah."  
Jimin says, sipping his coke.

 

-"Yeah, well, she rolls up in this Stinger. Thought that took some nerve. Anyway, she said she'd help, for she doesn't want the fight. She'll tell us anything we need to know for the rumble. You know, ever since you guys killed that little Soc, it been a rivalry, Soc versus Greaser."

 

-"We're goin' back."  
Jimin states firmly

 

-"What?"  
Hoseok asks, making sure he heard that correctly.

 

-"We're going back and turning ourselves in. I have a chance of being let off easy, it was self-defense, TaeTae and Jisoo can testify to that. I'll give you back that gun so you won't get into any trouble."

 

Hoseok looks pissed.  
-"Are you sure? Are you  _ **sure**_  this is what you want to do?"

 

-"Yeah, it ain't fair that Namjoon and Seokjin have to worry about Taehyung all the time. I'm sure my parents don't care-"

 

-"Look, the boys care! You know, Jungkook wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you!"

 

-"Hoseok, I asked it my parents asked about me."

 

-"No, they didn't. What, you think  _ **my**_ old man gives a hoot if I'm dead, or drunk, or in jail? No, he doesn't. But that doesn't bother me none!"  
Hoseok sighs in anger.  
-"I did what you wanted me to do. Now you wanna split... Great."

 

Hoseok starts the car, driving down the street back to the church.

-"You know what happens to you when you're in jail? You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..."

 

Jimin sighs, about to say something, when screams and the smell of smoke fills the air. They reach the church, which was up in flames.

 

-"Wonder how that started?"  
Taehyung says.

 

-"Jongyu, Jongyu, some of the children are still in there!"  
An adult woman screams, holding about five children to her legs.

 

-"No they aren't. Stoop freaking out."  
The man says.

 

Taehyung and Jimin run out of the car, Hoseok trying to pull them back in.

 

-"Hey, what are you- Oh, Jesus!"  
Hoseok scrambles out of the car.

 

Taehyung and Jimin run into the burning church.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys save the kids. Jimin gets hurt.

-"Jimin, there's some kids over here!"  
Taehyung yells through the smoke.

 

He and Jimin save the children in the corner, running to the opposite side of the church for the others. Hoseok pulls all the kids to safety through the boarded up windows.

 

-"Get outta there!"  
Hoseok yells, seeing Taehyung lightheaded. Taehyung collapses, but Hoseok pulls him out, putting the fire that was on his jacket out.

 

-"You're so stupid!"  
Hoseok yells.

 

-"OW!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!"  
Jimin screams.

 

-"I'm coming, Jiminie!!!!"  
Hoseok screams, jumping into the church to grab him.

 

~

 

Taehyung awakens in an ambulance with that guy.

 

-"Hoseok, Jimin-"  
Taehyung tries to sit up, but the presses him back down.

 

-"It's okay. They're in another ambulance. You know, you guys are the bravest kids I've seen in a long time. What are you, professional heros or something?"

 

-"We're Greasers..."

 

The man's eyes widen.  
-"Ar-Are you serious?!"

 

-"Take us to town, you'll find out pretty fast..."

 

Taehyung's ambulance makes it to the hospital first. They check him out, saying he's okay, just to rest. Taehyung sits in the waiting room. He sees Jimin go by, supported by multiple doctors. He's got third degree burns all around his body. Hoseok goes by next. He points to Taehyung.

 

-"You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna kill you!"

 

Taehyung sighs.

 

-"Taehyungie?!"

 

Taehyung turns towards the familiar voice. It was Seokjin's. Taehyung runs up to his older brother, Seokjin swarming him in a huge hug. Namjoon watches.

 

-"Taehyung..."

 

Taehyung looks at Namjoon, then moving to hug him. Namjoon gladly accepting, a crying mess.  
-"I thought we lost you like we did Mom and Dad!"

Namjoon pulls away, wiping his tears away.  
-"You sure look funny..."

 

All three boys laugh, hugging each other once again. Taehyung gets into the car in the back seat. He fall asleep very soon afterward. Namjoon and Seokjin park at their house and get out. Namjoon carries Taehyung inside, laying him down on his bed.

 

 

Taehyung is the first up the next morning. He gets out the eggs for breakfast.

 

-"Anybody home?"  
Jungkook yells.

 

-"In here, but don't slam the door."  
Taehyung replies.

 

Of course, they slam the door. Jungkook runs around the house and grabs Taehyung from behind, spilling his eggs.

 

-"Jungkook!  
Taehyung yells.

 

-"Well, look at the blonde-headed monkey! You know, I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't just seen it! Tell me, Taehyung, what's it like being a hero?"  
Yoongi asks.

 

-"A what?"  
Taehyung asks, throwing down a wash rag.

 

-"A hero! You know, a big shot! Says right here in the paper. Those kids would've burned to death if you hadn't saved those kids."  
Yoongi says, handing Taehyung the newspaper. Taehyung reads it, learning that Jimin's getting charged with man-slaughter, and the court is trying to decide whether or not to put Seokjin and Taehyung in a boys home. Taehyung throws the newspaper down, pissed. Jungkook grabs cake to go along with his beer.

 

-"Cake and beer for breakfast, Jungkook?"  
Yoongi asks. Jungkook shrugs.

 

-"Jungkook and I are gonna throw a huge party and get wasted!"  
Yoongi yells, taking a swig of beer.

 

-"And where are you gonna get the money for that?"  
Jungkook asks.

 

-"I'll think of somethin'. Hey, where are Jin and Super Dope, anyhow?"  
Yoongi says. Namjoon picks him up, scaring him.

 

-"Super what?"  
Namjoon asks, tough-like.

 

-"All brawl, no brain."  
Yoongi says, mouth full of chocolate cake.

 

-"Hey, Namjoon? Know where my shirt is?"  
Seokjin asks from the shower.

 

-"No-"

 

-"What about my pants?"

 

-"Yeah, I ironed them. They're in the closet."

 

-"Thanks!"  
Seokjin says, running out completely naked.

 

-"Hey, Taehyung, you smoke more than a pack today, and I'll skin you, you understand?"  
Namjoon says, grabbing his keys.

 

-"Yeah... You carry more than one bundle of roofin' at a time today, and me and Jin are gonna skin you!"  
Taehyung say. Namjoon smiles a little, leaving for work. Seokjin gets dressed, and he and Yoongi leave, as well.

 

-"You wanna go out?"  
Jungkook asks, finishing his beer.

 

-"Sure..."  
Taehyung replies. Jungkook and Taehyung head out to Dairy Queen. They start to open the door, but a few Socs stop them. It's Youngbae and his pals.

 

-"Hey, I wanna talk to you."  
He says to Taehyung.

 

-"Okay..."  
Taehyung agrees. They walk to the mustang.

 

-"Read about you in the paper. How come?"  
Youngbae says.

 

-"I dunno. Guess I like playing the hero."

 

-"I wouldn't of. I would've let those kids burn."

 

-"No you wouldn't have."

 

-"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore, I guess. The kid who was burned, he might die?"

 

Taehyung thinks about Jimin.  
-"Yeah..."

 

Youngbae shakes his head.  
-"You can't win this, you know that, don't you? Even if oyu win, you'll still be at the bottom, and we'll be... the lucky ones with all the brakes. Greasers will still be Greasers and Socs will still be Socs, it doesn't matter."

 

Taehyung thinks about that.  
-"Anyway, thanks for talking with me, Grease."

 

Taehyung nods, opening the door.  
-"Hey, I didn't mean that. I meant thanks, kid."  
Youngbae looks to Taehyung.

 

-"It was nice talking to you, Youngbae. My name's Taehyung."

And with that, Taehyung leaves the car, catching back up to Jungkook. Youngbae honks his car horn, the three other Socs heading there.

 

-"What did Mr. Super Soc have to say?"  
Jungkook asks.

 

-"He ain't a Soc. Just a guy who wanted to talk, that's all."  
Taehyung replies, heading home.

 

(CHAPTER END)


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumble occurs. Something happens to Jimin and Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it!! :D
> 
> Lots of Love, 
> 
> Smix

-"Taehyung, I don't think you should be apart of this rumble..."  
Namjoon says.

 

-"I'll grab a little one... Don't worry."

 

-"Okay... But if you get sick, it ain't on me."

 

All the boys except Jimin and Hoseok run out of the house, screaming.

 

-"Hey, if the cops show up, Seokjin and Taehyung, beat it outta there. We'll all get jailed, but you'll get a boy's home."  
Namjoon warns.

 

-"Ain't nobody gonna call the cops in 'dis neighborhood! 'Cuz they know better!"  
Yoongi screams.

 

-"No, but I'm serious. Cops show up, you beat it outta there!"

 

-'We got it, Namjoon."  
Seokjin says. They walk up to the sight of the rumble, greeted by Seunghyun and his gang.

 

-"Thanks for coming."  
Seunghyun says.

 

Namjoon nods.  
-"Of course."

 

In the distance, horns honk and yells are heard from Socs. They take their sweet time in getting to the Greasers. Finally,all show up. Someone throws a punch at Taehyung, and everything goes down.

 

-"Hey! Y'all having a rumble without me?!"  
Hoseok yells, running into the rumble. Taehyung is stuck under the punches of a large Soc. Taehyung calls for Namjoon, and Namjoon for Taehyung. Hoseok picks up Taehyung.

 

-"Dude, come on! We need to see Jimin!"

 

Hoseok pulls Taehyung from the rumble and into his car. They drive 20 miles above the speed limit, getting a cop's attention. He pulls them over.

-"Act sick!"  
Hoseok growls. Taehyung does just that.

 

-"All right, where's the fire? You need a damn good excuse t be driving as fats as you were."

 

-"This kid, he fell of his bike. I'm taking him to the hospital."  
Hoseok lies.

 

-"How bad is he?"

 

-"Do I look like a doctor, man? I dunno, but pretty bad."

 

-"Okay, I'll escort you there."

 

Hoseok smirks, the cop returning to his bike. They make it to the hospital in five minutes. Hoseok helps Taehyung inside, as part of the act. They go into Jimin's room.

 

-"Jimin! Jimin, we did it! We beat the Socs!"  
Hoseok says.

 

-It ain't gonna do. Fighting ain't no good..."  
Jimin croaks.

 

-"But it is good, Jimin..."  
Hoseok says.

 

-"TaeTae?"  
Jimin asks.

 

Taehyung goes toward Jimin.  
-"Stay gold..."

 

And with that, Jimin took his last breath. Hoseok stares, tears glossing his eyes.

 

-"No, Jiminie. You can't die! NO!"  
Hoseok screams, running out of the hospital.

 

Taehyung walks home alone.

 

_"Hey, Taehyung, what's wrong?"  
Namjoon asks, seeing his brother's sadness.

 

-"Jimin's dead. We told him about beating Socs. I dunno, he just died. Hoseok couldn't take it, he's gonna blow!"  
Taehyung yells through emotions.

 

As if cued, the phone rings. Namjoon answers.

-"Hello? You okay? Okay, we'll be there!"  
He turns to us.  
-"The cops are after Hoseok. We gotta hide him!"

 

The boys run towards the park, seeing the silhouettes of Hoseok and the cops. Hoseok takes out a gun to the cops. They shoot him down.

 

-"IT'S NOT LOADED!!!"

 

-"NOOOO!!!"

 

Hoseok crawls a little bit, then his body goes limp.

 

~

 

Taehyung finishes reading the letter Jimin wrote to him, regretting not finding it sooner. He gets out a pen and paper and begins to write his story...

 

 

(STORY END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for my new fic! Character Started Packs should be out by tomorrow. :D


End file.
